Insomniac Love
by Snivellusfriend
Summary: Lily has insomnia and goes to Severus for help. This is my first fic. Don't hate me! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Tossing and turning, Lily tried clear her mind and get some rest. That was easier said than done. Lily had had insomnia since she was very small and often didn't get to sleep until 1 or 2 in the morning. But other nights, it was much worse. Other nights, she couldn't get to sleep at all. Tonight was one of those nights.

On nights like these, there were a few scenarios she would use to get her mind off lack of sleep.

She could go to the kitchens, have a snack, and have the house-elves for company; but then, she didn't want to gain 10 pounds from extra peppermint humbugs (she never was very good at turning them down).

She could sneak up to the boys' dormitories, nick James' Invisibility Cloak, and take a walk through the grounds; but then again, it was a week before October and was getting to be colder at night.

Or, and this was her favourite option, she could go down to the dungeons and see her best friend Severus.

Severus didn't really fit in with the other Slytherins and found it hard to sleep in the dormitories with the rest of them, so he found a spare room down the dungeon corridor and slept there. It was nice because Lily could visit him anytime and not have to worry about waking, or angering rather, the other Slytherins.

Lily decided to take this approach.

On the walk down to the dungeons, Lily wondered if it would be colder down here or outside.

_God. You'd think they'd locked up dementors down here or something._ Lily thought while rubbing her arms to try to get some warmth. _Well, considering the things those gits are known for I wouldn't be surprised._

When she finally got to Severus' room she let herself in.

The room was quite small and had a very depressing feeling to it. There were no decorations, _Probably so no one will think someone's using the room_, and a small cot in the middle of the room with a large bulge in the middle of it. _Sev._

Lily walked across the room towards the cot trying to make as little sound as possible. She kneeled down next to the cot and placed a hand on the mound. It turned over and Lily could see Severus' face clearly through the blankets.

"Sev?" Lily asked, her hand still on his back.

"Mmnuh." Severus murmured, eyes still closed.

Lily sighed. She hated having to wake Severus up when it was her problem. She just didn't know what else to do. Severus, once awake, always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. When he wasn't awake, though, she felt helpless.

"Sev, p-please wake up." Lily's voice broke as she tried to keep the tears back, but it was no use. Meanwhile, Severus' eyes opened and noticed Lily being reduced to tears.

"Lily what's wrong?" Severus wondered aloud as he reached for the shaking girl on the ground.

Lily's head snapped up immediately, her eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, Sev, you're awake." Lily gave a watery smile and sat down on the cot next to Severus.

"Lily, are you alright?" Severus asked, concern ringing in his voice as he wiped away the few stray tears from Lily's cheeks.

"Mhm, I'll be fine." Lily sighed, trying to think about what exactly she was going to say. Although she loved talking to Severus, she never knew why it was so hard.

"Why'd you come down here?" Severus asked reaching to hold her hand.

Lily wiped the rest of the wetness away from her eyes with the other hand and replied, "I couldn't sleep again. I just… I shouldn't have come." Lily made to get up and leave, but Severus, still holding her hand, stopped her.

"You come all the way down here, wake me up in the middle of the night, and then leave?" Severus said, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I don't think so Ms. Evans." Severus pulled on her arm sending her falling back onto the cot and leaning against him.

It took Lily a few moments to realize what just happened, by which time Severus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a big hug.

When Lily hugged back, Severus seemed to come to his senses and released her, turning away and blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Severus muttered, still turned away.

"Why are you sorry?" Lily asked reaching for his hand.

Severus turned to look at her; she was smiling, her bright green eyes shining.

"Wait… I… Huh?" Severus stuttered.

"Shh…" Lily silenced him and leaned in to hug him again.

Severus was stunned.

_Am I doing something wrong? _Lily panicked, _What if he doesn't like me that way? Oh no, our friendship will never be the same._

Lily started to pull back when Severus realized that he hadn't reacted. He stopped her from pulling back with his arms as he hugged her back.

Lily tensed up at first but then relaxed into the hug, almost cuddling.

They sat there on the cot hugging for what seemed like forever when Severus heard the slow, deep breathing of Lily against his chest. With a sigh Severus leaned back, resting his head against the small pillow, Lily's arms still wrapped around him, and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: That's the first chapter! I'm going to try to make 2 or 3 chapters, but I have to figure out how to do that first. Please review. This is my first fic. Don't hate me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter and sorry it's so short. First year at high school is rough.  
P.S. Sorry if you think it's too sappy/cliche-y... I tried.**

Lily awoke as comfortable as ever, wrapped up in Severus' arms. The dungeon room had only one window and, as dingy as it was, shed a little light on the room. As Lily looked to her side she saw that Severus was still asleep. He was lying on his side facing Lily, his raven hair strewn lightly across his cheek. With a stroke of courage, Lily reached across the blankets and pushed his hair behind his ear. She moved slowly over towards him and placed a quick kiss upon his cheek.

"Mmm…"

Severus was waking up.

Lily quickly moved back to her side of the cot as Severus opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Severus said with a smile. "What was that on my cheek?" He said, looking at Lily with sleepy yet knowing eyes.

"Oh," Lily tried to think of a way to cover up what she just did, but nothing came to mind. Lily blushed and turned away. "Nothing."

Severus sat up on his elbow, took her chin in his hand, and turned her to face him. "I'd hardly call this 'nothing.'" And with this, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lily didn't know if Severus could feel it too, but when he kissed her she felt like a lightning bolt went through her and the world had ended in a swirling, emotional bliss.

Severus pulled back hesitantly, not wanting to face the possible consequences of his actions. When he pulled away, he looked to her eyes; they were closed.

"Well?" He whispered.

"Wow." Lily whispered back, opening her eyes.

Severus blushed, feeling relieved that she didn't hit him.

"Wow." He agreed.

They sat there like that for what seemed like forever, both looking away.

When Lily turned back to look at Severus, he was already looking at her.

"Um…" Lily mused.

"Yeah…" Severus said flatly.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"When… When you, you know… Kissed me… Did you feel that? That… Something?" Lily was very confused as to what she was going to say much less how Severus was going to respond.

"Lily, I don't know what _you_ felt, but I definitely felt something." He said.

"Well… What do you think it was?" Lily asked, she was as uncertain about the answer to the question as Severus was.

"Um… Well, I dunno…" Severus said.

"We could try to figure it out." Lily said, a hint of question in her voice.

"How?" Severus asked.

Lily leaned forward slowly towards him, eyes never leaving his. Severus started to get the message and leaned forward as well until their lips met.

Lily was shocked at how comfortable she felt sitting here with Severus kissing.

Meanwhile, Slughorn, Head of Slytherin house, had some important news for Severus from the Headmaster.

Slughorn was the only one, other than Lily, who knew about Severus' room and kept it secret due to Severus' wishes. He turned into Severus' room expecting the young man to be studying or something of the like.

"Ho ho, oh…" Slughorn said as Lily and Severus broke apart, Lily blushing like mad.

Slughorn cleared his throat and said, "Um… Severus, I bring important news from the Headmaster, but I can come back if you-"

"No no… That's alright. What is it?" Severus said a bit shaky.

"The Headmaster told me that he has noticed your O.W.L.s in Defense Against the Dark Arts and is considering you for the post. When you finish your studies, of course."

"Wow! Um… Thanks! Thank you!" Severus looked like Christmas had come early and he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"Well, you're welcome. I'll leave you two now." He said with a smile.

"Severus, that's wonderful!" Lily said flinging herself on him.

"Yeah… It is. I'm still a bit upset he interrupted us though." He said with a smirk.

Lily hit him playfully on the arm which he soon wrapped around her.

They sat there for a moment, and then Lily looked up at Severus.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think I can get to sleep when I'm with you?"

"I… I don't know."

Lily giggled. "You don't know much of anything do you?"

"I… I think I know one thing…" Severus said, looking away.

"What's that?"

"I think I… love you…" He said, turning back to her.

"I think I love you too, Sev." Lily said.

Severus smiled. "And as far a the sleeping thing goes… Maybe you should just… sleep here instead…" Severus was trying to ease the tension, but Lily took it very seriously.

"Okay." Lily said. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well?" She whispered.

"Wow." He whispered back.

"Wow." She agreed.

**A/N: That's it! Thank you everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
